Ragnarok  Linkin Park  in the end
by STML-Mercury
Summary: Ragnarok Online Music Video Fanfiction


Long time ago...

Glas Helm was once a glorious city rivaling even Prontera...

The City has 2 great potential Swordsman that can even defeat the finest knight from Prontera...

The blue hair blue eyes swordsman known as Ryuhou is famous for his skills in wielding two "2 handed sword" at the same time...

And while the red hair red eyes swordsman is known as Kaellis is famous for versatile skill in using both sword and magic at the same time...

Both of the Swordsmen are best friend as they are born & raised together...

One day...both of the swordsmen went out to an adventure to the mysterious castle dungeon to investigate the legendary evil Dark Lord that has been told from generation to generation in Glas Helm...

They fight their way into the dungeon finding only more and more dangerous monster...

Even until to the very depth of the dungeon they have only found nothing but stronger monster...

Suddenly Ryuhou is ambush by a monster by the name of Evil Druid, Kaellis immediately throw his swords towards the Druid trying to save his best friend...

But unfortunately, it is forbidden to kill an Evil Druid because the soul of the dead Evil Druid will take over the body of the person who kill the Evil Druid ...in exchange of saving his best friend...Kaellis is now possessed by Evil Druid & is under control of Dark Lord himself...

Ryuhou has got no choice but to run as far as possible leaving Kaellis behind...

Ryuhou report this incident to the king but the king told him to keep this matter a secret...

But Ryuhou couldn't leave his best friend alone...so he tried to create a guild consist of the strongest people in the world...

Thus the Legendary Gods Guild is born...

Years after years...Ryuhou has been traveling around the world trying to recruit people to save his childhood friend that is still trapped in the dungeon of Glas Helm...

As a result...Ryuhou has recruited a group of people that is willing to lend a hand...

Feena, a female knight from Prontera that is famous for her agility in spear skills...

Shingo, a male knight from Prontera that is known for its strong body and vitality...

Kanami, a famous priestess from Prontera that is loved by every for her mass supporting and healing skill...

Maruslash, a famous BlackSmith from Alberta that is well-known for its versatile movement...

Windy, a famous Huntress from Hugel that is rumored to have never missed its target even once...

Romeo & Juliet, the famous Wizard couple from Geffen that has the best combination of magic...

Eremes, the leader of the assassin guild...

As time pass by...Ryuhou lead a life strictly training himself, and has change himself into a Knight...

At the same time...Ryuhou also fell in love with Windy, a guild member that is under him...

He propose to her & he was surprised to found out that actually Windy have also the same feeling towards Ryuhou...

Windy accepted Ryuhou proposal & has become Ryuhou's fiancée...

One day when Ryuhou, Feena, Shingo & Windy went out for training...

Windy's falcon returning to her heavily injured...with a piece of paper tied up on its leg...

The paper is written "Please come back to Glas Helm at once, Glash Helm is under attack!"...

Ryuhou & his party is shocked to see the news and they hurried back to the city...

The news spread quickly throughout the world & all the guild member is running towards the city

But Ryuhou & his party were too late...the city has already been invaded by armies of Skeleton Soldiers & Dark Knights...

No one was left alive, even the king has lost their life...

Under a firing rage, Ryuhou kill all the Skeleton Soldier in his sight...

In amidst of his rage...he saw Kaellis walking out from the castle with bloods on both of his hands...

With fear and curiousness, he stops to ask him what is happening...

But it was despair and rage that awaits Ryuhou, as the truth is actually Kaellis himself is the one who killed the king & led the army of Skeleton Soldier & Dark Knight to the city...

Saddened by the truth, Ryuhou attack Kaellis in a rage, but his attack was deflected leaving Ryuhou paralyze on the ground. But at the same time...

Windy was aiming for Kaellis... but it was too late, Kaellis casting a fireball before even she could release her arrow...

Ryuhou can do nothing but only to see Windy's life end right in front of his eyes...

Kaellis pointed a sword at Ryuhou's neck and said "Look at you, how at pathetic you have become, you don't even have the rights to be killed by me, be gone from my sights!"...

And Kaellis slowly walks away from Ryuhou

Heart broken Ryuhou & his party can't do anything for now but to retreat...

Enrage & saddened Ryuhou watches Glas Helm city turning into a ruin from afar...

Ryuhou has made up his mind and wanted to end all this...

Ryuhou summon all his guild members & also the guild's ally to gather...

And planned to launch a full scale assault on the next morning breaks...

At the night...Ryuhou stare at the full moon reminiscing the memory of him & Windy time spends together...and he decided that time to not forgive Kaellis & will kill him with his own hands no matter what happen...

In the next morning...the whole guild members attack Glas Helm while Ryuhou looks for Kaellis...

It was Ryuhou who found him first. Ryuhou tries to talk to him to make him remember the past that they spend together...

But it all falls to deaf ears, Kaellis smirk as he listen to him and he cast lighting bolt to Ryuhou without warning...

Right before the moment the lighting bolt hit Ryuhou, all of a sudden a wall of ice emerge from the ground and blocked the lighting bolt...

It was Romeo & Juliet who casted Ice Wall to cover Ryuhou...

Trying to help Ryuhou furthermore, Romeo casted a Fire Bolt to Kaellis but it was deflected right before his own eyes...

Romeo was overcome by fear and back out as there is no one has deflected his Fire Bolt before...

Kaellis is now pissed at Romeo & Juliet for casting Ice Wall to cover Ryuhou...

Kaellis preparing a spell and everyone is preparing to block his spell...

But no one would have guess, he casted Intimidate (a skill where user and target teleport to a remote area of the map) at both Romeo & Juliet...

Surprised with what have Kaellis done, Romeo & Juliet try fight to preserve their own life...

Juliet is beaten down by surprise at the moment Intimidate has taken effect...

Juliet bleeding from the stomach can only sit down and watch Romeo fights Kaellis...

Romeo tries to buy some time to wait the guild member to come to save him & Juliet...

He casted any Spell he can do to protect Juliet behind him, Storm Gust, Jupitel Thunder, Fire Bolt, Meteor Storm, Lord Of Vermillion and many other spells...

But none of them works on Kaellis...

Knowing it's futile, Romeo cast a second Jupitel Thunder on Kaellis...

Surprisingly, Kaellis deflected the Jupitel Thunder back to Romeo...

Romeo wanted to evade it but he didn't expect that Kaellis was waiting for him to evade and slash him right on his chest...

Romeo beaten down and bloody right beside injured Juliet, he touches Juliet face one last time...

Kaellis wanted to pierce Juliet heart from the back in front of Romeo...as he swing his sword...

The moment his sword is coming down...Feena save both of the couple with her spear at the nick of time...

(Sorry guys, aerith incident won't happen here)

And all the member guild members arrive at the same time...

Ryuhou demanded one on one duel with Kaellis with no one else bothering him...

Both of them will fight with valor and bravery until one of them is dead...

Ryuhou knows that Kaellis weakness is the moment before he cast magic, he will be vulnerable...

Waiting for perfect chance while both of them crossing swords, Ryuhou purposely gave a fake opening so that Kaellis can take down one of his sword and it will tempt him to cast a big spell trying to finish Ryuhou…

And the moment finally comes when Kaellis took the bait and cast a big spell, seeing this as a good chance,

Ryuhou finally kill Kaellis with a single powerful slash...

At the moment Kaellis dies...

The armies of Skeleton Soldier & Dark Knight in the city simply vanish into thin air...

Among the ruins of the city...Ryuhou can only find the cold dead body of Windy...

He carried her back to her hometown and buried her there...

Ryuhou went back to the city looking at the ruins left behind of the war they had...

He swears he will kill Dark Lord before he will bring this similar disaster to another city..

The End

i am touched after looking at this flash/video:  
>h t t p :  / w w w. n e w g r o u n d s . com/portal/view/121340 (PS: get rid of those spaces between of those link)

and it makes me write a fan fiction version of it wrote

Please review, thank you


End file.
